Un Ange en Perdition
by Lulu Has A Gun
Summary: Mini-fic en trois chapitres. 200 ans après la réunification, imaginez que Kratos soit avec Raine et que, un soir, le passé ressurgisse brutalement. Une ombre, une promesse, une... renaissance ? Fin Alternative !
1. Une ombre

**Aucun personnage ne m'appartient sauf Julia qui, à ce que je sache, n'existe pas dans le jeu ! **

**C'est un OS assez long alors je l'ai divisé en trois mini-chapitres.**

**En gros, cela se passe 200ans après la réunification et il s'avérerait que Kratos soit avec Raine... Je prévient tout de suite que c'est parce que je n'aime pas, ou plutôt déteste ce couple que j'ai fais cette fic ( ça devait d'ailleurs être un massacre bien sanglant mais j'ai eu ma dose de barbarerie ces temps-ci... ). Il y a certains détails inexplicables, désolée, c'est ainsi que l'idée est venue à mon esprit tordu mais je pense que ce ne sera pas trop dérangeant durant la lecture.**

**Les personnages présents sont: Kratos, Raine, Julia ( vous verez qui c'est en lisant ! ), Lloyd ( même après 200ans ! Je vous avais dit que mon esprit était pas très très normal ! ), Génis ( juste un passage, désolée pour ses fans... ) et Yuan ( juste là pour deux passages je pense... ).**

**J'espère que vous aimerez ! Bonne lecture pour ce premier mini-chapitre !**

**Un Ange en Perdition**

**1 Une Ombre**

Julia écarta doucement des branchages et embrassa l'horizon d'un regard béat. Une étendue verte à perte de vue, sauvage et émouvante. C'était la première fois qu'elle mettait un pied sur le continent de Sylvarant. Ses longs cheveux blancs dansèrent autour de son visage, caressant son regard écarlate. Elle avait des yeux de son père, elle en était heureuse, elle l'aimait profondément. Sa mère aussi, peut-être pas autant.

- Et la mère est amère… Soupira-t-elle.

Elle fila vers l'inconnu, le nez au vent, sautillant dans l'herbe grasse. Enfin, épuisée, elle se laissa glisser au sol. Elle fixait les nuages depuis à peine deux minutes quand son paternel apparu à ses côtés. Kratos s'assit et sa fille se redressa, lui offrant un sourire candide. Il lui caressa tendrement les cheveux.

- Tu aimes cet endroit ? Demanda-t-il calmement.

- Oh oui ! Ca change tellement de Meltokio, c'est tellement plus… Sauvage ! Même l'air me semble plus pur !

- Si ça te plait…

- Tu n'es pas content d'être ici ? Dit Julia, étonnée par la tristesse qu'elle venait voir se dessiner sur le visage de son père.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ce sont justes de vieilles histoires. J'ai évité cette région pendant longtemps, je n'aurais pas dû, et y revenir après… Deux cent ans… C'est difficile…

- Oh…

Quand elle était enfant, son père l'avait souvent régalée d'histoires épiques venant tout droit d'un autre âge. Qu'il était un Ange, elle le savait depuis toujours. Parfois, Kratos passait chez les Renégats, ou Yuan venait lui-même pour parler de choses sérieuses ou simplement discuter. Il était étrange, Julia ne le détestait pas, mais elle n'arrivait pas à l'apprécier non plus. D'ailleurs, le Demi Elfe ne jetait que des regards hautains à sa mère qui préférait l'ignorer. La jeune fille n'avait jamais compris pourquoi.

Père et fille se relevèrent. Près de leur nouvelle maison, callée entre Asgard et Luin, une voix familière les appelait. Julia parti en courant mais Kratos la rattrapa rapidement.

- Arrêtes ! Tu sais bien qu'il est mort quelques mois plus tard ! Cette histoire est terminée ! Dit Génis à sa sœur, visiblement énervé.

- Oncle Génis ! Cria Julia en se jetant au cou du Demi Elfe.

- Ah ! Ma nièce adorée, murmura-t-il.

- Julia… Génis, ton père et moi devons parler de certaines affaires à régler, dit calmement Raine à sa fille.

- Je peux aller me promener alors ? Demanda-t-elle à sa mère. Je sais me défendre !

Raine soupira et son mari se pencha vers sa fille.

- Tu as un ptéroplan ?

- Oui.

- Ne pars pas trop loin, d'accord ?

- C'est promis !

Julia déposa un rapide baiser sur la joue de son père qui lui rendit un affectueux regard. Il se releva en regardant sa fille filer au loin comme une flèche.

- Bon, je rentre, fit Raine en soupirant.

Kratos acquiesça et suivit Génis qui retournait à la base de Triet.

--

Après le repas, Raine lisait un livre dans le grand salon, Julia était endormie dans un fauteuil près de l'immense âtre qui réchauffait agréablement la pièce. Dehors, une tempête faisait rage. C'était une grande demeure. Elle comportait nombre de chambres, plusieurs salons et une bibliothèque des plus onéreuses et remplies qu'elle n'ait jamais vu, elle était le cœur de la maison. Dehors, il faisait nuit noire, mais la Demi Elfe n'était pas fatiguée. Elle se leva et posa un regard doux sur son enfant. Elle se pencha et lui caressa la joue. Julia ouvrit lentement les yeux.

- Il est temps d'aller dormir, lui murmura sa mère.

- Papa... revient quand ?...

- Va dormir.

Elle avait trouvé un mot de Kratos où il laissait entendre qu'il ne rentrerait que pendant le lendemain. Julia se leva péniblement et sa mère la guida jusqu'à sa nouvelle chambre. Sa fille se blottit sous les couvertures, déjà somnolente.

- Bonne nuit, maman.

- Bonne nuit, Julia, fais de beaux rêves.

Raine déposa un baiser sur son front et quitta la pièce. Elle se dirigeait à nouveau vers le salon quand trois coups furent frappés à la porte d'entrée.

Qui pouvait bien les déranger à une heure si tardive ? Peut-être était-ce simplement un Renégat qui leur apportait quelque information. Raine secoua la tête, peu importe… Elle ouvrit l'imposante porte de chêne.

- Kratos ?

Soudain, elle se figea de terreur. Ce n'était pas son mari qui se tenait devant elle.

- Lloyd… dit-elle avec effroi.

C'était lui, elle en était certaine, bien qu'il n'ait plus grand-chose à voir avec le garçon qu'elle avait connu autrefois. De longs cheveux d'un beau marron écarlate descendaient jusqu'à ses coudes, dégoulinants de pluie, glissant sur son visage. Il était vêtu d'un pantalon noir et d'une chemise blanche dont, par endroits, les manches étaient encerclées d'anneaux métalliques. Son visage, très pâle, était toujours aussi doux, quoiqu'une grande cicatrice barrait son œil gauche. Dans sa main, il serait un pendentif dont la chaîne s'était échappée de sa paume. Ses grands yeux carmin la regardaient sans ciller, terrifiés.

Tous deux étaient sans voix. Lloyd tenta d'ouvrir la bouche pour parler mais aucun son n'en sortit. Ils restèrent ainsi, comme pétrifiés, jusqu'à ce que le regard du garçon se pose sur quelqu'un derrière Raine. Julia tira à la robe de sa mère.

- Maman… C'est papa qui est rentré ? Demanda-t-elle candidement, sans voir son demi frère sous la pluie.

Les yeux de Lloyd s'agrandirent encore. Il faisait non de la tête, refusant de saisir la vérité qui s'étalait sous ses yeux. Julia remarqua que ce n'était pas son père qui était revenu et se tut. Le jeune garçon balafré fit un pas en arrière. Raine avança, voulu le retenir, mais il s'enfuit en courant, les yeux révulsés de terreur.

- Lloyd !

Raine sortit pour le rattraper, mais il était déjà trop tard, il avait disparu sous le couvert des arbres, dans le manteau de la nuit. Sur le sol boueux, elle remarqua le médaillon qu'il avait jeté là, juste avant de fuir.

--

- Tu es sûre que c'était lui ?

- Oui… je ne sais pas comment il a survécu… mais c'était bel et bien Lloyd…

Ils étaient dans le salon. Kratos, assis dans un fauteuil à haut dossier, se tenait le visage entre les mains alors que Raine était debout face à la vitre et se mettait parfois à faire les cent pas. Sur une table basse devant l'Ange, il y avait le médaillon que la Demi Elfe avait ramassé. C'était le médaillon que Kratos avait donné à son fils, des siècles de là. Il contenait une photo de Lloyd, encore bébé, de Anna, sa mère, et de Kratos.

- Pourquoi nous a-t-on dit qu'il était mort ? Demanda l'Ange d'une voix atone.

- Il était mort ! Enfin…

Raine soupira. Devait-elle tout lui raconter dans les moindres détails ? Il savait déjà tout.

- Deux mois après la réunification, il est tombé gravement malade. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Je n'avais jamais vu de tels symptômes… Son état n'arrêtait pas d'empirer. Il a souffert pendant des semaines avant de…

Kratos se leva, il vint jusqu'à elle et posa son front sur la vitre glacée de la baie qui donnait sur le jardin. Les paupières closes, il endura en silence les mots de Raine, le calvaire de son fils.

- Il a été enterré… juste à côté d'Anna… Sa tombe doit toujours y être.

Kratos lui jeta un regard en biais avant de se redresser et de s'apprêter à quitter la maison, le visage fermé.

- Où vas-tu ? Demanda son épouse, inquiète.

- A Isélia.

Kratos quitta la demeure et disparu dans la nuit.

--

Seulement deux heures plus tard, Kratos était déjà de retour. Des ombres moroses dansaient sur son faciès. Raine le suivit au salon où il se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil au grand dossier en poussant un soupir d'épuisement et de douleur. Ses habits étaient sales, ses mains étaient couvertes de terre ainsi que son visage. Il finit par lever vers elle ses prunelles pleines d'une infinie tristesse.

- Rien, dit-il, la gorge nouée.

- Rien ? S'étonna Raine.

- Rien… La tombe est brisée… Le corps n'y est plus…

Kratos baissa la tête et porta une main à ses yeux. Il pleurait en silence. Raine sentait son cœur se déchirer, elle ne l'avait jamais vu dans un tel état. Elle ne savait que faire. Elle ne pouvait rien faire. Rien n'apaiserait son chagrin et son impuissance la torturait. Elle ne put que se tenir à ses côtés et lui presser l'épaule…

**Voilà, j'espère de tout coeur que vous avez apprécié, si vous avez des commentaires, n'hésitez pas, je ne demande qu'à m'améliorer ! Je mettrai bientôt le chapitre suivant ! **


	2. Je te le promets

**La suite de "Une ombre" , deuxième mini-chapitre ! J'espère que vous aimerez!**

**Encore une fois, rien ne m'appartient, sauf Julia ! Tout est à TOS XD**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Un Ange en Perdition**

**2 Je te le promets**

- Ce gamin-là ?

- Oui, je le cherche.

- Qu'est-ce que vous lui voulez ? Demanda l'aubergiste, grossier et mal rasé.

- Ce que je lui veux ne vous concerne pas, répondit calmement Kratos.

- Je ne veux pas avoir d'ennuis, moi !

- Où ? L'interrogea encore l'Ange qui commençait à perdre patiente.

Cet homme puant qu'il avait trouvé semblait être la seule personne à savoir où se terrait son fils. Il sentait l'alcool et la transpiration et il tenait une auberge dans le même état que lui qui servait souvent de comptoir de vente de drogue. Kratos avait remonté toutes sortes de pistes pendant des semaines pour finalement atterrir ici. L'homme essayait nerveusement de se débarrasser de l'Ange. Il avait beau être crasseux, il essayait tout de même de garder son secret. S'impatientant, Kratos mit son poing sur le comptoir, l'aubergiste sursauta. Mais quand il desserra sa main, plusieurs pièces d'or en glissèrent. L'homme déglutit avec difficulté. Honnête mais corruptible.

- D'accord, dit-il.

- Alors, où ? Demanda Kratos, irrité par cette perte de temps.

- Près des ruines de Palmacosta, il y a une forêt…

- Et après ? L'interrogea encore Kratos, dont la voix devenait de plus en plus autoritaire.

- Euh… Il y a un vieux manoir, continua l'aubergiste, mal à l'aise.

- C'est tout ?

- Oui…

- Parfait.

Kratos quitta l'auberge. Il n'avait que peu d'informations, mais cela lui suffirait amplement. Il hésita quelques secondes puis se dirigea vers une poste. Il écrivit un message à l'attention de Raine : « Je sais où il est, je vais le chercher. Je ne sais pas quand je rentrerais. Ne t'inquiète pas. Je vous aime. Kratos. » Le facteur soupira de devoir partir pour une dépêche privée mais sortit son dragon et fila vers Luin. L'Ange se cacha derrière un rocher et déploya ses ailes azur.

--

Kratos avait volé tout le jour, mais il était arrivé. Le manoir était là, à l'abandon, et la nuit le rendait encore plus lugubre qu'il devait l'être de jour. Il fit le tour de la bâtisse et entra sans un bruit par une vitre cassée. L'intérieur était plutôt bien conservé. Il était dans une sorte de salon au centre duquel trônait un vieux piano à queue en parfait état. Il n'y avait que quelques étagères dont les livres traînaient au sol. Kratos s'approcha de l'instrument puis ramassa un volume assez épais. Il le prit par la couverture, mais quand il le souleva, les centaines de pages glissèrent et tombèrent sur le clavier qui émit quelques notes qui résonnèrent dans tout le manoir. L'Ange se figea et tendit prudemment l'oreille. Soudain, des bruits de pas précipités se firent entendre. Kratos se jeta vers l'escalier qu'il gravit à toute allure, il traversait les premières pièces quand une fenêtre fut brisée. Enfin, dans la dernière, il se pencha entre les éclats et vit quelqu'un foncer dans la forêt. Il déploya ses ailes et se lança. Il ne voulait pas faire de mal à Lloyd, mais s'il ne se dépêchait pas, il le perdrait peut-être pour toujours.

Lloyd était rapide. L'Ange fila vers lui. Quand il fut à moins d'un mètre de lui, le garçon se retourna et son père put lire de la peur dans ses yeux. Il referma les bras sur son fils et ils s'étalèrent sur le sol. Leur chute fut plus brutale qu'il ne l'avait prévu. Kratos se releva, sous lui, Lloyd était sonné, sûrement blessé. Il passa un de ses bras sous ses épaules, l'autre sous ses genoux, et le pris contre lui pour le ramener au vieux manoir. Là, il pourrait le soigner et lui parler.

A l'étage, il trouva un matelas, posé simplement sur le plancher, où il allongea son fils. Il releva un peu son pantalon et vit sa cheville enflée. Ses mains entourèrent délicatement sa jambe et émirent une faible lueur. Lloyd reprit conscience. Sursautant brusquement, il poussa de ses pieds pour reculer. Le garçon était dos au mur, ses yeux fixaient son père avec horreur. Il voulu déposer sa main sur la matelas mais il la retira aussi vite que s'il lavait plongée dans des braises. Kratos tendit la sienne vers lui. Après une longue minute, Lloyd s'avança et glissa sa main blessée dans la grande paume de son père. Ses doigts se fermèrent doucement sur les siens. Le sort de soin avait agi, mais Kratos ne voulait pas lâcher son fils. Après deux cent ans, il le retrouvait enfin.

Kratos ferma ses paupières pour rassembler son courage. La discussion qui allait suivre s'avérait difficile. Mais quand il ouvrit les yeux, il vit le visage en larmes de son enfant.

- Comment t'as pu ? Gémit celui-ci.

- Lloyd…

- Comment t'as pu trahir maman ?... Et moi ?

Kratos serra les dents alors que son fils posait son front sur ses jambes repliées et qu'il les entourait de son bras libre. Lloyd se mit à sangloter.

- Je t'ai attendu… deux cent ans… Tu t'imagines pas…

L'Ange se leva et se glissa derrière Lloyd. Il s'assit et prit son fils contre lui, placé entre ses genoux. Doucement, il le tourna et le pressa contre son torse. Alors, il le berça tendrement, jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme, puis que sa respiration se fasse plus profonde. Le jeune garçon était épuisé.

Depuis quand ne l'avait-il plus serré ainsi dans ses bras ? Soudain, il s'en voulu de l'avoir laissé, d'avoir choisi la réclusion plutôt que son fils. Mais on ne revenait pas en arrière, il ne le savait que trop bien. Intérieurement, il se demandait comment aurait été sa vie s'il avait choisi Lloyd à la place des remords. Son existence aurait-elle été plus douce encore que celle de son choix ? Il se détestait. Il se détestait tant de voir son enfant dans cet état : si malheureux, si pâle, détruit. Et si son petit cœur était en ruines, c'était uniquement par sa faute. Il s'autorisa à verser quelques larmes. Lloyd était en vie, il y avait toujours de l'espoir.

Kratos déposa un baiser dans les cheveux de son fils.

- Je te sauverai, je te le promet, murmura-t-il à son oreille, je te promet que tu seras heureux.

**Vous avez aimé ? Si vous avez une remarque ou l'autre à faire, n'hésitez pas ! Je poste bientôt le prochain chapitre !**


	3. Renaissance

**Le troisième et dernier chapitre de l'OS ! ( rien ne m'appartient, sauf Julia... )**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Un Ange en Perdition**

**3 Renaissance**

Lloyd se protégea de l'éblouissement des rayons du soleil à l'aide de sa main. Il grogna : sa tête le lançait, soit d'avoir trop pleuré, soit à cause de sa chute de la veille. Quand la douleur s'estompa, il nota rapidement que Kratos devait l'avoir emporté dans une auberge. Il se leva et jeta un œil par une des fenêtres. Il était dans une maison du salut. Dehors, on pouvait voir l'embarcadère de Thoda et ses baquets.

Quand Lloyd tourna la poignée de la porte, celle-ci résista. Il l'agita quelques fois, en vain : il était enfermé. Son père avait dû prendre cette précaution au cas où il tenterait encore de fuir. Lloyd abandonna, il n'avait plus la force de trouver une autre échappatoire, il préférait attendre le retour de Kratos. Le temps n'était plus à la fuite, mais à la confrontation, sans armes ni violence, juste avec des gestes et des mots.

Finalement, il se dirigea vers une autre porte et entra dans une petite salle de bain annexée à sa chambre. Lloyd se sentait sale et fatigué, comme après une trop longue bataille, aussi se fit-il couler un bain très chaud. Il lança ses vêtements sur une chaise et entra dans l'eau fumante. Il s'immergea totalement quelques secondes. La chaleur déliait ses muscles douloureux et calmait agréablement ses appréhensions. Il soupira d'aise, même s'il savait que cette paix ne serait que de courte durée, car, une fois sorti, le froid de la réalité le rattraperait, avec sa kyrielle de doutes et de souffrances.

Après s'être lavé et essuyé, Lloyd lança un sort à ses vêtements pour les nettoyer. En deux siècles, il avait eut le temps d'apprendre un peu de magie. Il les enfila et prit un essuie pour sécher ses cheveux avant de quitter la pièce, c'est à cet instant que son père tourna deux fois la clé dans la serrure et entra. Lloyd se figea quelques secondes, le fixant d'un air surpris, puis se désintéressa et s'assit en tailleur sur le lit en frottant ses cheveux du tissu déjà humide. Kratos se posta devant lui, le garçon l'ignora. Enfin, il s'assit à côté de lui, saisit délicatement l'essuie et le tira doucement. L'étoffe glissa de la tête de son fils qui baissa les yeux. L'Ange avança sa main vers son visage et posa sa paume sur sa joue. De son pouce, il suivit la cicatrice que son fils portait. Il commença au sourcil, puis descendit. Lloyd ferma les paupières quand il passa sur la fine membrane, et les rouvrit quand son père retira sa main, lui caressant une dernière fois la joue du dos de son index, avant de rompre leur contact.

- Comment t'es-tu fait ça ?

- La guerre de la réunification…

Une ride de scepticisme apparu sur le front de Kratos.

- Tu y as participé ?

- Bien sûr ! J'ai toujours adoré découper des gens en morceaux ! T'étais pas au courant ? Cracha Lloyd avec une ironie féroce.

Le jeune garçon braqua violemment ses prunelles pleines de reproches vers son père.

- Ils n'ont pas pris la peine de nous le demander, tiens.

Soudain, il fuit son regard et se mit à tortiller un bord de sa chemise entre ses doigts pâles.

- Au départ, il n'y avait que les soldats qui se battaient, dit-il d'une voix brisée, ensuite, après plusieurs batailles, ils n'étaient plus assez nombreux. Et c'était le même problème dans les deux camps. Alors ils ont été chercher tous ceux qui étaient capables de porter une épée. Les derniers combats se sont joués entre des vieillards et des enfants. J'en ai tué des tas, et à la fin, j'ai déserté. C'était pas une guerre, c'était de la boucherie…

Le ton n'avait cessé de diminuer depuis le début de son récit, ses derniers mots n'avaient été qu'un murmure à peine audible. Kratos posa une main sur la tête de son fils, ce dernier lui fit face de son petit visage abattu par le poids de la vie.

--

- Je veux pas, dit Lloyd, toujours aussi buté.

- Pourquoi ?

- C'est pas ma mère !

- Je ne te demande pas de la considérer comme ta mère, ni Julia comme ta sœur, répondit l'Ange d'une voix posée.

- Je trahirai pas maman ! S'emporta le jeune garçon.

- Lloyd…

- Non ! Je suis pas d'accord ! Je ferai pas comme toi ! Cria-t-il presque.

Il fit demi-tour et voulu partir mais sont père le retint d'une poigne ferme sur son épaule. Ils étaient devant la maison de Raine, Kratos et Julia.

- Lloyd, gronda-t-il, n'oublie pas ta promesse.

Ils entrèrent. La maison était vide, Raine et Julia étaient allées retrouver de vieux amis en ville. Ils firent quelques pas à l'intérieur et une lumière d'origine inconnue se mit à éclairer la demeure. Dehors, il faisait nuit noire, comme ce soir où Lloyd était venu frapper à leur porte en quête d'espoir. Kratos ne le fit même pas visiter, il le conduit directement à sa chambre. La pièce était à l'étage. Les murs étaient ornés d'une tapisserie bleue sobre. Un grand lit à baldaquins trônait en face de la porte, le dos contre un mur, et, de chaque côté, il y avait de grandes baies qui donnaient sur l'immense jardin. Cette façade de la maison était-elle entièrement vitrée ? Lloyd apprécia cet endroit dés que son regard s'y posa, quoiqu'il n'en dit rien à son père.

Il s'avança vers son lit, suivit par son paternel. Sans même essayer de rester debout, il se laissa tomber sur le matelas. Kratos prit les couvertures et les remonta jusqu'à ses frêles épaules. Lloyd soupira de bien-être. Jamais il n'avait dormi dans un lit plus confortable. Il se lova sous ses draps frais et enfoui profondément son visage dans les généreux oreillers de duvet. Le paradis… Il avait déjà fermé les yeux quand son père lui caressa les cheveux et déposa un baiser sur son front.

- Fais de beaux rêves, mon fils…

--

- Grand frère ! Hurla quelqu'un au-dessus de Lloyd.

Quand le garçon ouvrit les yeux, il découvrit Julia, à cheval sur son ventre

- Tu viens prendre le petit-déjeuner ?

- Hein ?

- Tu sais, j'ai toujours voulu avoir une grand frère, expliqua joyeusement la petite fille, mais papa et maman ils disaient que c'était pas possible ! Et c'était même pas vrai en plus !

Lloyd eut un petit rire amusé.

- Viens !

Julia l'entraîna par le bras jusqu'à la cuisine, qui servait aussi parfois de salle à manger. Lloyd resta sur le seuil, pantois, alors que sa sœur bondissait dans toute la pièce. Son père était assis à table et demandait à sa fille de se calmer. Raine cuisinait et Julia ignorait Kratos.

- Euh… Bonjour… Fit timidement le jeune garçon.

Son père lui adressa un sourire tendre et sa belle-mère se tourna vers lui.

- Bonjour Lloyd, dit-elle avec douceur, assied-toi.

--

Quelques jours plus tard, alors que Kratos et Raine dormaient, trois coups frappés sur la porte de leur chambre les réveilla. Ils se redressèrent et aperçurent Lloyd qui tenait par les épaules sa sœur dont les yeux étaient terrifiés. La petite serrait un ours en peluche dans ses bras.

- Elle a fait un cauchemar, elle n'arrive pas à dormir, dit Lloyd, fatigué.

Raine fit signe à sa fille de s'approcher. La petite couru se réfugier entre ses parents. S'apprêtant retourner dans sa propre chambre, le jeune garçon fut arrêté par son père qui, sans qu'il n'ait le ne temps de réagir, l'emmena aussi vers le lit. D'un côté, la mère et la fille ; de l'autre, le père et le fils. Il fallut quelques secondes à Lloyd pour chasser sa surprise. Enfin, voyant devant lui Raine et Julia, si sereines, il sentit le cœur de Kratos dans son dos et se blottit un peu plus contre lui. Son paternel, qui perçu son changement d'attitude, le serra plus fort et embrassa sa nuque. Lloyd s'endormit, bercé par les battements de cœur de son père.

**Fin**

**Il faut bien une fin à tout, mais ceci n'est pas la fin ! C'est une promesse que j'ai faite à une amie, elle voulait absolument un Happy End ! Mais j'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'écrire la mauvaise fin... Bref, commentez si vous aimez ! Je vais peut-être mettre la fin alternative !**


	4. Fin alternative

**Et voilà la deuxième fin... **

**Rien ne m'appartient sauf Julia.**

**Bonne lecture**

**Un Ange en Perdition**

**Fin alternative**

_Quatre ans plus tard…_

Aujourd'hui, c'était le jour du quinzième anniversaire de Julia. La jeune fille avait continué à grandir comme n'importe quel enfant au contraire de son frère qui avait toujours la même apparence que le soir ou elle l'avait vu pour la première fois.

Après avoir fêté cette journée avec ses amis, Julia rentra chez elle.

- Bonjour ! Lança-t-elle joyeusement à ses parents qui lisaient sur la terrasse.

- Bonjour ma chérie, bon anniversaire, dit sa mère en l'étreignant.

- Joyeux anniversaire, Julia, ajouta son père en l'embrassant sur le front.

La jeune fille regarda autour d'elle mais n'y vit pas la personne qu'elle cherchait.

- Où est Lloyd ?

- Oh, je crois qu'il dort toujours, soupira Kratos, il est sorti hier toute la nuit, même un ouragan ne le réveillerait pas…

Par un brusque accès de colère, Julia commença à fulminer. « Il peut dormir tard tous les jours puisqu'il n'a plus besoin d'aller à l'école, mais pas aujourd'hui ! », s'énervait la jeune fille.

Sur ce, elle fila vers la chambre de son frère et ouvrit sa porte à la volée. Elle traversa la pièce et tira les rideaux qui la plongeaient dans l'obscurité. D'un pas décidé, elle avança vers le lit et en arracha presque la couverture.

- Debout ! Cria Julia.

Sa sœur n'était pas un ouragan, mais l'incarnation de l'apocalypse. Ses yeux rouges lançaient des éclairs à son aîné qui s'éveillait en grognant.

- Bon anniversaire sœurette, réussit-il à articuler.

Julia se mit à fondre comme la glace au soleil. Dans deux ans, elle ne serait plus sa petite sœur. Mais elle refusait cette réalité, elle savait déjà quel cadeau elle demanderait l'année prochaine : un cristal du Cruxis. Les Renégats en avaient toujours, elle en était certaine.

Soudain, sans en demander la permission, Julia bondit sur le lit de son frère et s'y glissa. Elle entendit Lloyd ricaner.

- Tu n'es pas un peu grande pour ça ?

La jeune fille gémit et vint se mettre contre lui. Elle sentit le bras de son aîné la recouvrir.

- Bonne nuit, murmura-t-elle en fermant les paupières.

- Mh… Bonne nuit…

--

Kratos s'impatientait. Il posa le livre qu'il lisait et fit un pas dans la maison. Il s'éclaircit la voix.

- Lloyd ! Julia !

Les deux jeunes sursautèrent. Julia attrapa un oreiller et le balança sur son frère avant de fuir en éclatant de rire. Lloyd enfila des vêtements puis se lança à sa poursuite. Euphoriques, ils couraient dans la maison comme des enfants. Ils dégringolèrent les escaliers, arrivèrent dans la salle à manger et se mirent à tourner autour. Finalement, ils s'arrêtèrent chacun d'un côté, essoufflés, tentant de savoir vers quelle direction allait partir l'autre. Julia ricana et sortit de la maison par une porte vitrée derrière elle. Lloyd jura et bondit par-dessus la table. Ils traversèrent le jardin à toute vitesse et recommencèrent le même petit manège autour de la piscine.

Mais Lloyd bondit au-dessus et rattrapa presque sa sœur qui n'était que quelques mètres devant lui. La jeune fille utilisa des sorts de vent pour envoyer des vagues sur son frère qui ricanait en savourant d'avance sa victoire.

- LLOYD !

Kratos et Raine se levèrent en sursaut. C'était Julia qui avait hurlé. Ils se précipitèrent vers la piscine où ils trouvèrent leur fille en larmes. Ce fut son père qui vit Lloyd en premier. Il était dans l'eau qui virait à l'écarlate. Il le tira en dehors. Le garçon était blessé à la tête et une grande quantité de sang se répandait déjà sur le sol. Kratos posa sa main sur le front de son fils, quand il la retira, l'hémorragie avait cessé mais il était toujours inconscient. L'Ange le tenait dans ses bras.

- Lloyd.

Son fils ouvrit douloureusement les yeux.

- Lloyd, est-ce que ça va ?

Il ne semblait pas l'entendre. Kratos lança un regard en biais à son épouse qui les rejoint. Elle toucha le front du garçon à son tour. Elle soupira de soulagement.

- C'est le choc, il va revenir à lui…

- Pourquoi il saigne autant ?! Cria presque Julia, prise de panique.

Kratos pris Lloyd contre lui et le souleva. Raine expliqua en vain à sa fille que les blessures à la tête étaient toujours impressionnantes mais pas graves pour autant. Julia culpabilisa.

Ils rentrèrent et allongèrent le garçon sur son lit. La Demi Elfe le recouvrit avec les draps.

- On faisait que jouer, sanglota leur fille, il a glissé et…et…sa tête a heurté le bord de la piscine !

- Raine, occupe-toi d'elle, je le veillerai aujourd'hui.

Raine acquiesça et quitta la chambre avec Julia.

--

Pendant le reste du jour et une partie de la nuit, Lloyd ne cessa de s'éveiller en sursaut avant de replonger dans un sommeil agité. Finalement, aux premières lueurs du matin, il se redressa, haletant, et chercha quelqu'un du regard. Son père sortit de l'ombre et s'approcha.

- Papa, gémit le garçon, la gorge nouée.

- Ca va mieux ?

Il secoua la tête et la prit entre ses mains.

- J'ai cru que j'allais mourir…

Un flash s'imprima dans son esprit : un choc qui ébranlait tout son corps, un craquement sec, un vertige. Un frisson de peur le parcouru. Kratos passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

- Tout va bien, ne t'inquiète pas.

--

Dés le lendemain, Lloyd était sur pieds. Sa frayeur passée, il avait retrouvé sa bonne humeur et Julia lui avait sauté au cou à peine éveillée en le couvrant de « pardon », « pardon », « pardon ». Le garçon avait ri. Tout allait pour le mieux, quelques sorts avaient suffit à faire disparaître le sang qui s'était répandu un peu partout.

Aujourd'hui, Kratos devait aller à la base des Renégats de Triet. Lloyd insista pour l'accompagner et il finit par céder.

- Hé ! Moi aussi je veux venir ! Se plaignit Julia.

- Tes devoirs ne vont pas se faire seuls, l'interpella Raine, la rappelant à l'ordre.

La jeune fille soupira et regarda son frère attraper un blouson et se précipiter vers la porte. Kratos l'attendait déjà dehors.

- A ce soir sœurette !

Julia articula un petit « à ce soir » boudeur. Mais quand elle se tourna pour aller vers le salon, un bruit de chute la fit faire volte-face. Elle écarquilla les yeux.

Lloyd était au sol. Son père s'était déjà précipité vers lui et le redressait, mais le garçon ne bougeait pas. Raine passa en la bousculant et s'agenouilla près de Lloyd.

- Lloyd ! L'appelait Kratos.

Il chercha le regard de son épouse mais elle avait déjà baissé les yeux.

- Non… Non… Ne me dis pas ça !

Il se tourna a nouveau vers son fils et le secoua doucement.

- Lloyd…

C'était fini. Des larmes firent briller ses yeux tandis qu'il serrait le corps inerte de son fils contre lui.

- Grand frère…

_--_

_Deux ans plus tard…_

Sous le couvert des arbres, la jeune femme marchait calmement, ses pas feutrés faisant à peine bruisser l'herbe verte sous ses pieds. Par endroits, le soleil transperçait le feuillage et inondait le sol de sa chaude lumière, ainsi, il semblait peint de flaques dorées.

A son côté, elle portait une fine épée d'argent. Elle était habillée d'une veste blanche et d'un pantalon gris, décorés de bords or et rouges. Ses longs cheveux de couleur neige étaient soigneusement tressés. Sa peau de porcelaine était douce comme de la soie et ses yeux écarlates louvoyaient gaiement en suivant les oiseaux qui s'envolaient, surpris par sa présence.

Sa grande taille la fit s'abaisser en dessous de branchages plus audacieux et elle vit enfin ce qu'elle cherchait. Lentement, la jeune femme, svelte, splendide, s'approcha des deux tombes. Elle s'agenouilla près de la plus récente sur laquelle étaient déjà déposées quelques roses blanches, un sourire aux lèvres, empreint de tristesse.

- Bonjour grand frère, murmura-t-elle avec tendresse. Aujourd'hui nous avons le même âge, tu sais ? Mais j'aime à t'appeler ainsi. Tu t'imagines, papa ne m'avait même pas dit que tu étais ici ? Mais je t'ai finalement retrouvé… J'espère que tu es heureux là où tu es, tu me manques beaucoup.

Julia releva la tête quelques secondes avant de reprendre, elle n'avait pas le droit de pleurer. Elle voulait qu'il voie qu'elle allait bien.

- Je quitte la maison, c'est décidé, rit-elle. Je veux aller là où l'on a besoin de moi.

A son cou, elle chercha une chaînette à laquelle pendait un anneau.

- Ca te dérange si je le garde ? Je sais que tu y tiens beaucoup, mais j'aimerais tellement garder, ne serait-ce qu'une partie de toi, avec moi.

Elle se recueillit pendant plusieurs minutes et, dans le calme naturel de la forêt, elle eut une pensée pour Anna. Désormais, elle pouvait veiller sur son enfant.

Déchirée, Julia se pencha et déposa un baiser sur la tombe. Elle reviendrait.

- Je t'aime, grand frère, chuchota-t-elle.

--

Dans l'obscurité de son bureau, l'Ange tournait et retournait un petit médaillon doré entre ses doigts. Il l'ouvrait, le refermait,… Enfin, il le déposa devant lui, son regard fixé sur sa famille qui lui souriait. De l'index, il toucha le visage du garçonnet. Cette fois-ci, il ne le retrouverait pas.

Il se prit brusquement le visage entre ses mains et pleura son cher passé, à jamais perdu.

**Fin**

**C'est fini, j'espère que vous avez aimé. N'hésitez pas à critiquer, ça m'aidera à m'améliorer ! **


End file.
